What haunts us from our past
by bethspore4
Summary: Sequel to "If history could be rewritten...". Ryu's and Hayato's relationship continues to develop, but they find themselves haunted by the horrors of the past. When Hayato's ex-friend reveals himself and his intentions, will Ryu be able to save his love?
1. Part 1: Apartment Hunting

RyuXHayato FFS – 2,599 words (about)

What haunts us from our past

Part 1: Apartment Hunting

_He was lying on the hard pavement, unable to move. He felt as though his whole body was paralyzed; he could feel the slow drip of blood running from the wound on his forehead. But he wasn't unconscious. Looking around him, he saw Ryu, lying on the ground several meters away._

_Hayato's heart pounded violently in his chest. Ryu needed him. They had both been thrown to the ground by the boy's beastly father, but it was Ryu the man was now approaching with such formidable purpose. He knew what was going to happen before it did and his mind screamed in protest as the man raised his foot, bringing it down with all his might to kick Ryu in the side._

_Hayato screamed in pain as Ryu's father continued to kick his boyfriend where he lay on the ground. Ryu was screaming too; he was screaming Hayato's name over and over, begging him to do something, anything. Hayato felt as though icy daggers were plunging into his brain, stabbing him with a numbing force that kept him from moving or seeing._

_He felt his eyes close against his will and he frantically tried to force them open again; to keep Ryu within his sights. But he couldn't. All he could do was lie motionless and listen in agony as Ryu continued to call out his name, unable to help him at all._

Hayato opened his eyes to the subtle sunlight creeping around his curtains and through the bedroom window. The light cast everything in his room in a pale shade of peach, softening the sharp outlines of his furniture. He sighed, calmed by the normal appearance of his surroundings, and tried to forget the dream he had been having.

It was a difficult task because unlike most of his nightmares, this dream was a real event; something that had happened only days ago. Since then, he had been tortured by the scene of Ryu being beaten in his dreams every night. Gently, he wrapped his arms more tightly around the boy next to him.

Ryu was still asleep with a peaceful expression on his face. Hayato gazed admiringly at his boyfriend's delicate features and once again couldn't stop himself from thinking about how beautiful Ryu was. Careful not to wake him, Hayato buried his face in the crook of Ryu's exposed neck, inhaling deeply to smell that scent which he loved so much. Ryu always smelled like warmth, and sweet things. I was hard to describe. He pressed his lips to the boy's neck gently, wanting to feel his soft skin.

"Hayato…" Ryu breathed softly, still sleeping. The larger boy stopped and raised his head cautiously to look down at his dreaming partner. He watched Ryu's lips quiver gently as he breathed in and out. Taking his finger, Hayato lightly traced the edges of the sleeping boy's mouth.

"Ryu," he murmured aloud to himself. Ryu shifted slightly. "I love you." Hayato held completely still as Ryu turned in his arms to face him, still asleep. He had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling. _He really is too cute this way,_ he thought adoringly. An angelic smile graced Ryu's visage as he relaxed against his larger friend.

"I'm not really asleep, you idiot," he whispered quietly, his smile broadening into a full grin. His eyelids fluttered open and he looked up at Hayato, making the boy's heart race erratically. _Meany,_ Hayato thought. Deciding that Ryu deserved some sort of punishment for tricking him, he leaned forward abruptly and violently smashed his mouth against the other boy's.

Ryu's eyelids fluttered again in surprise as Hayato thrust his head back against the pillow with the force of his kiss. Soon, however, he relaxed and allowed the larger boy to force himself into his mouth, teasing Ryu's tongue with his own. Ryu suddenly shuddered with what felt like an electric current pulsing through his body as Hayato's fingers lightly traced over his stomach; he could feel his body reacting to that touch and he wanted more. Without warning, Hayato pulled away.

"That's all you get," Hayato whispered evilly as Ryu whined in complaint. Still, he knew there was no way Hayato would take things further considering his fresh injuries. _Damn! _Ryu thought, frustrated. _I'm going to have to wait twice as long now!_ But he knew Hayato was stubborn enough that there was no way he would change his mind about something like this. Feeling him start to get out of bed, Ryu turned to watch as Hayato began searching his drawers for a shirt.

"You know what?" Ryu stated matter-of-factly from where he lay, still twisted up in the bedcovers, his hair tussled. "You have a very nice body." Hayato turned to give him an exasperated look, masking his amusement at his boyfriend's comment.

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere," he scoffed and resumed his search. Silently, Ryu got out of bed and came to stand behind Hayato, wrapping his arms gently around his waist. He stood on tippy-toes to lean over the taller boy's shoulder, as if to talk to him, but instead pecked him sweetly on the cheek.

"I mean it, really," he assured him. He slid his hands slowly up Hayato's muscled torso, marveling at how his chest could be soft _and_ hard at the same time. Taking Ryu's hands in his own, Hayato turned to face him. He stared down into the smaller boy's eyes, catching a glimpse of longing in their depths. Then his eyes strayed to the ugly, blotchy bruises that were clearly visible, splattered across Ryu's ribcage and chest. Hayato leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Breakfast," he ordered, before grabbing a T-shirt from the drawer behind him and marching out of the room. Ryu sighed and grabbed a shirt for himself before following Hayato into the kitchen. Seating himself on a high stool near the counter, he wrapped Hayato's too large shirt around his bony frame and winced; he _was_ a bit sore this morning. Glancing up, he saw Hayato watching him with an anxious expression.

"Ne, Hayato?" he asked as his boyfriend began moving around the kitchen making breakfast. "Do you want to help me go look for apartments today? It's Friday…" He watched carefully to see if Hayato was going to get upset by this suggestion, but to his surprise, he didn't.

"Sure," he answered. As he carried the food into the dining room, he grabbed a newspaper off the counter and tossed it to Ryu. They looked in the advertisements section to see if there were any nearby apartments for rent while they ate their breakfast, circling the ones that seemed appropriate. Before long, Taku was up, already dressed for school. He waved goodbye to his brother and Ryu, grabbing some food before he rushed out the door. Hayato sighed.

"Ready?" Ryu nodded his response and the two of them quickly dressed and left the house with their list.

It was a long, tiring day. The two boys went from apartment building to apartment building, looking at the facilities and evaluating the rent. By the time it was two o'clock and they still hadn't found anything Ryu liked, Hayato was almost ready to give up. Still, he knew this was important to Ryu and decided they could look at at least one more place before he started to complain.

"Here," Ryu announced excitedly as they stopped outside of a bland looking brick building. Hayato shook his head, puzzled. _Why is this one so special?_ he thought. _It looks the same as all the other ones. _Shrugging, he followed Ryu inside and up a narrow flight of stairs to the top floor. They stopped outside apartment number four and knocked. It wasn't long before a short saleswoman appeared and ushered them in.

"This place is just newly on the market, and the owners are motivated," she told them as she gave them a tour. Hayato looked down and found himself walking on plastic, covering what looked like brand new carpet. Impressed, he glanced up at the saleswoman who immediately noticed his interest.

"The entire suite was recently renovated," she explained, smiling. "You'd really be getting your money's worth with this one." Still smiling, she started to back out of the apartment. '"I'm going to let the two of you look around for as long as you want. I'll be downstairs in the front office when you're done, ok?" And with that, she left. Ryu sighed comfortably, now that they were alone.

"What do you think?" he asked Hayato, gesturing vaguely at the rooms around him. There was a small kitchen, living room, and dining room all set together. Off to the right was a short hallway with three doors: one to the bathroom, one to the bedroom, and another to a small storage room. Hayato paced over to the windows and peered out of them; they had a good view.

"I think it's nice, but I don't see how it's any different from the other places we looked at. Aside from being remodeled…" he trailed off, trying to decipher the look Ryu was giving him. _What?_ he wondered silently. _Did I miss something?_

"All the other places were single person apartments," Ryu began hesitantly. He watched as Hayato glanced up quizzically and sighed. Walking ahead of him, he led the larger boy into the bedroom and spread his arms wide as if to make his point more clear.

"This bedroom is the only one so far that can fit a double bed," he continued quietly. "That's why I like it." He waited for Hayato to say something, and when he didn't, Ryu kept talking. "I want you to be able to stay here with me whenever you want to," he explained. "I know you still have to live at your house, but I want you to feel like where _I_ live is your home too. Is that ok?" He jumped in surprise as Hayato hugged him.

"As long as it's ok with _you_," he whispered into Ryu's neck, squeezing him tightly before releasing him. Ryu grinned at him, almost shyly, and pecked him quickly on the mouth. He was already imagining how the room would look with a large, double bed in it. Ryu felt his face heat up as he imagined the two of them in here together. Hayato noticed and smirked.

"You have such a dirty mind Ryu," he laughed, taking his boyfriend by the hand. Suddenly, Ryu felt a sharp tug on his arm and found himself pressed up against the wall. Hayato had him pinned between both arms, which the larger boy held up against the wall on either side of his head. His heart began pounding erratically as Hayato's face moved closer and closer to his.

Within moments, they were connected in a passionate kiss. Hayato was roughly forcing Ryu's mouth open and when he finally managed it, he darted with is tongue inside the other boy's mouth. Ryu's head was reeling and he released a muffled groan as Hayato's tongue rubbed against his own. _Why is he so good at this?!_ he asked himself. _It's not fair that he can control me so easily._ As if trying to regain the upper hand, he jerked his head to the side, breaking the kiss, but at the same time exposing his neck.

Hayato grinned at his boyfriend's reaction and quickly attacked the bare skin at the base of his throat, sucking harshly and eliciting gasps of pleasure from Ryu, who felt his knees go weak. Feeling himself begin slipping down the wall, Ryu quickly gripped Hayato by the hair and held himself up. Hayato grunted and wrapped his hands around Ryu's hips in response, keeping him firmly in place. Before he could stop himself, Hayato moved his hands around Ryu's lower back and down over his ass, coming to rest finally on his thighs. _Slow down,_ he warned himself, but he had already lost control. With a jerk, he pulled the boy's legs up around his waist and held him to the wall with his own body.

Ryu was beginning to get carried away himself. Almost forgetting where they were, his fingers tugged themselves out of Hayato's hair and began playing with the collar of his shirt, gently undoing the buttons. He whimpered in an undignified way as the larger boy thrust him harder against the wall with his hips. Suddenly abandoning his neck, Hayato reclaimed his lips and completely flattened Ryu's slender body up against the wall. It was only after hearing the door of a neighboring apartment slam shut that he came to his senses and pulled away abruptly, his breathing harsh. Still, his mind had trouble disengaging and returning to normal.

"Get the apartment," he ordered, not caring how it sounded. _Just look what the thought of being here with Ryu led to,_ he realized. _There's no way he's getting out of this one. I feel like I can't wait any longer!_ Ryu looked exactly as Hayato felt; his eyes were full of disappointment that they had stopped.

"Just get the apartment," Hayato repeated, this time whispering in his boyfriend's ear, "and we'll be back here soon enough." Immediately catching his meaning, Ryu couldn't help blushing a few shades darker than he already was. As he straightened himself up, he felt the smallest of twinges in his side and winced. Fortunately, Hayato didn't notice.

"Let's go get a form," he agreed, and walked out of the room without another word. As they headed back down the stairs and towards the main office, Ryu tried to hide his concern as he felt sharp jabs of pain with every step. _What's going on?_ he wondered, worried in spite of himself. _Hayato wasn't THAT rough…_

He managed to keep his composure as Hayato helped him fill out the lease form. The nice saleswoman promised to contact them as soon as she heard the renters' decision, and the two boys left, excited by what they had accomplished.

"So, soon you'll have your own apartment, just like you wanted," Hayato commented. He sounded as though he was trying to get around to saying something, but Ryu wasn't honestly paying attention. The pain in his ribs was steadily increasing and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer. _Hayato's going to be mad,_ he thought sadly.

They kept walking and Hayato kept talking for several more blocks before Ryu's pace started to slow considerably; it was getting harder to breathe and he was really beginning to panic. Suddenly, he stopped walking all together. It took Hayato several meters to realize that the other boy wasn't walking with him anymore and he turned around in confusion, only to be stopped as he saw a seriously pale and frightened looking Ryu standing in the middle of the street.

"Hayato," he gasped in a pained voice, "I'm…" But he was unable to finish. Icy coldness shot through Hayato's veins as he started running towards Ryu just as he began to fall forwards. Luckily, he managed to catch the boy before he hit the ground and he quickly gathered his light body in his arms, prepared to run with him to the hospital if necessary. Ryu was still conscious, but barely.

It was then that Hayato spotted the red stain on Ryu's white shirt and watched as it spread rapidly; it was then that he panicked.


	2. Part 2: The Truth Will Out

RyuXHayato FF – 3,108 words (about)

What haunts us from our past

Part 2: The Truth Will Out

"Seriously, Hayato," Ryu said, his voice heavy with exasperation, "this was not your fault!" The other boy stared dejectedly at the floor, unwilling to look at Ryu. "I want you to stop acting like this!"

It was the day after they had been looking at apartments, and the couple was still in the hospital awaiting Ryu's test results. After he had collapsed, Hayato had run him straight to the emergency room, not caring that it was over two kilometers away. The doctors had immediately whisked his boyfriend away, tearing him out of Hayato's grasp with such force that he felt his arms sting. And then he only felt an emptiness as the last remaining warmth from Ryu's body left his skin. For what felt like the hundredth time since meeting him, Hayato had waited for a doctor to emerge from the operating room and tell him that Ryu would be ok.

Ryu gritted his teeth, staring angrily at the boy huddled in a chair far from his bed. _Why is he being like this? He's not the one who kicked me repeatedly and caused all this damage!_ he thought, frustrated by his boyfriend's depression. _And why won't he come near me?_ he continued anxiously. _Doesn't he realize I want him near me, especially now?_ He paused his train of thought as he realized Hayato had opened his mouth, trying to speak.

"I…" he stuttered, close to tears, "I'm rotten." Ryu's face fell. _Damn it! Not again!_ This was the third time Hayato had said that since they'd been here and each time it had taken Ryu almost an hour to talk him back around; he was starting to get tired but was afraid to go to sleep with Hayato acting the way he was.

"Damn it, Hayato!" he said, finally losing his temper with the boy. "Kissing someone is not a crime, and it does NOT cause them to bleed from the chest! This was because I was beaten two days ago, not because you gave me a hug! Or don't you remember that little incident? You know, the one that IS the reason I'm here! The one that has NOTHING to do with you?!" Hayato uncurled himself from the chair and actually edged farther back from the screaming boy, completely taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"Come over here," Ryu ordered, his voice dangerous. Hayato paused, unsure of what to do, and his hesitation only infuriated Ryu to the verge of tears. Sighing as he saw the boy's eyes glisten, Hayato stood up and came to stand by the white bed Ryu was lying on. His heart twisted as he looked at the bandages wrapped around his boyfriend's chest and stomach. It had taken the doctors more than an hour to stop the bleeding. Shifting his gaze upwards, he locked eyes with Ryu who was looking at him with a determined expression.

"Hayato," he began, "I want us to put this behind us. I want to be able to move on from all the stuff that happened with my father, and I need you to help me. I can't forget if you keep reminding me with your attitude. Before long, these injuries are going to disappear; can't you treat me like a normal person until then and stop beating yourself up about things that are out of your control?" Hayato opened his mouth, wanting to say what had been running through his mind ever since they arrived.

"Ryu, if I hadn't been so rough, you might not even be here…" Ryu shook his head angrily, trying to make Hayato understand how he felt.

"I liked it!" he exclaimed, a slight blush painting his cheeks. "And not just the kiss. I liked that you were doing what you wanted with me; that you seemed to forget about the past for even a moment. I want us to be like that!" Hayato bit back his retort, but didn't weaken his resolve. _I will never forget again,_ he promised the boy silently. _Not when this is the cost. I was only thinking about what I wanted, not what you needed. You shouldn't like the people who hurt you._ He forced his expression to show a positive change, but inside Hayato was still suffering; he just couldn't admit what he was really feeling. _You deserve so much better Ryu…_

"I want to go back to school." Ryu had sat up in the bed, and was fussing with the pillow behind his back. Hayato moved to help him adjust it just as the doctor came into the room, a clipboard in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Good news, Odagiri-kun." Both boys looked over at him expectantly and waited to hear what the results were. "You are actually fine. Based on the injuries you received, this kind of bleeding often occurs even days after the event. All the tests came back and confirmed that you don't have any serious internal injuries, and we can release you immediately. Just take it easy for a few days, ok?" Still smiling, he handed the injured boy a release form and backed out of the room. Ryu sighed in relief and leaned back against his pillow. Hayato was also relieved, but at the same time distracted by what Ryu had said to him before the doctor had come in.

"You want to go back?" he asked, surprised. Over the past week or so, Ryu had shown almost no interest in retuning to classes or seeing their other friends. What had changed? _Maybe he just wants to get away from you,_ a small voice in the back of his head suggested. _After all, who wouldn't, after what you did to him?_

"Yes, on Monday," Ryu continued, already filling out his form with a pen from the bedside table. "But tomorrow I want to hang out with the others," he continued, meaning Take, Hyuuga, and Tsuchi. "I'm ready for them to know what happened, and I'm sure they've been wondering where we are. Let's all go to the café tomorrow, ne?" Hayato nodded. In his current state, he was sure Ryu could have requested anything and he would have done it. He didn't even have the will to remind him he was supposed to be resting.

As soon as Ryu filled out the form, they left the hospital on foot. Hayato was upset that Ryu insisted on walking without any assistance; he claimed he was feeling fine. By the time they got back to Hayato's house, he was panting slightly and clutching his side. Hayato was beyond worried, but let Ryu go into his bedroom alone, where he promptly fell asleep. Going into the kitchen, Hayato started putting together something to eat. Neither of them had had any real food in the past twenty-four hours, and he wanted to have a meal prepared for when Ryu woke up. Unfortunately, that wasn't until the following morning.

Ryu slowly opened his eyes, expanding his senses in an effort to understand why he was so cold. He was lying in Hayato's bed and someone had pulled the covers over him, but he was still shivering. Rolling on his side, he looked around and it was then that he realized that he was alone in the bed; alone in the room. An icy feeling that had nothing to do with temperature shot through his veins and drew his knees up to his chest in a protective manner. Ryu lay motionless on the bed for several minutes, wondering and worrying. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he got up and quietly tip-toed out of the room and down the hall.

He found Hayato asleep on the couch in the living room, still fully dressed. Ryu looked down at him as sadness filled him up from the inside. _Why didn't he come to bed? Why is he still avoiding me?_ he asked himself in anguish. Setting aside those questions for later, he put a determined expression on his face and carefully lay down on the wide couch next to his sleeping boyfriend. Glancing around, he spotted a blanket draped over one of the arms and pulled it over the both of them. Sighing in relief as he warmed up, Ryu inched his body closer to Hayato's until his back was flush up against the larger boy's chest. Finally relaxed, he tugged one of Hayato's limp arms around his waist, and fell back asleep.

When Hayato awoke almost two hours later, he felt pleasantly warm and comfortable. Wondering why that was, he turned his head slightly only to have his vision obscured by a messy tuft of reddish-brown hair. Something inside him loosened as he felt Ryu shift slightly beneath his arm, and it seemed as though his anxieties from the previous day were slowly disappearing. At this proximity, Ryu's facial injuries were blurred and indistinguishable and his stomach felt soft and unmarred beneath Hayato's hand. Smiling slightly to himself, he allowed his fingers to trace light designs across the smooth skin of his boyfriend's belly, making the boy hum contentedly in his sleep. Hayato kissed Ryu delicately on his exposed shoulder and snuggled closer to him, burying his face in the smaller boy's neck.

Ryu opened his eyes as he felt Hayato's mouth tickling the sensitive skin on the back of his neck. Grinning in realization, he flipped himself over on the couch without warning and clamped his lips down on the other boy's with full force. Hayato struggled to pull away before the kiss could gain too much momentum, and failed. Once again, his emotions and hormones got the better of him and he responded to Ryu's aggressive behavior by opening his mouth slightly. As a foreign tongue entered his mouth, Hayato groaned in pleasure, but it was short lived. The nagging voice at the back of his mind suddenly reappeared.

_What do you think you're doing?!_ it screamed at him, sounding very much like a guilty conscience. _Have you already forgotten about what happened last time?! Are you just going to keep hurting him until he hates you?! He probably hates you already!_ Something inside Hayato tried to tell him that if Ryu truly hated him, he wouldn't be acting like this, but the voice had done the trick. With a sudden and violent jerk of his head, Hayato broke away from Ryu. Startled, Ryu slipped from his precarious position at the edge of the cushions and landed with a soft thump on the floor. Lying on his back, he gazed up at Hayato with an expression of confusion and hurt. _What was going on here?_

"I'm sorry Ryu," Hayato whispered, staring at him intensely. "I just can't." Without another word, he got up and exited the room, heading down the hall towards the bathroom. Ryu waited in silence until he heard the door close sharply and the click of a lock, then burst into tears. _What…what is go-going… on here?_ he wondered, sobbing. His body was shaking with the force of his convulsions and he drew his knees up to his chest in an attempt to steady himself. Keeping as quiet as possible, he rocked back and forth on the hard floor, trying to understand what was going on; trying to waylay the fear that was gripping him tightly around the heart. _Maybe…_ he thought tentatively, _maybe Hayato… Hayato doesn't… doesn't…_ He couldn't finish the thought.

Later that afternoon…

The three boys sat down opposite their two friends, unsure why they had been asked to meet them here, but knowing it could only be important. Though not the brightest students, Take, Tsuchi, and Hyuuga were by no means dumb, and so they quickly picked up on some things. First, was Ryu's appearance; his face was battered and bruised, though on the mend, and he sat awkwardly as though trying to evenly distribute his weight. Second, was the silent interaction, or lack thereof, between Ryu and their leader, Hayato. Every few seconds it seemed, Ryu would subtly glance over at the boy and then quickly look away, his face falling slightly more each time. Hayato on the other hand, was as motionless as a corpse and just as cheery.

The three classmates looked at each other and shook their heads; they had agreed beforehand no to ask questions, but their friends' behavior made that impossible now. Take was the first to speak.

"So, where have you guys been?" he asked, trying to sound as cheerful and energetic as usual. Hayato's eyes lost some of their glazed expression as he noticed his friends' arrival for the first time. Ryu looked at them and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell you guys everything that's been going on. I'm not sure that you noticed anything…" he trailed off as Tsuchi interrupted him.

"We noticed. We were just waiting until you decided to share it with us," he added, glaring at Hayato. The boy shrugged, seemingly uninterested in the conversation despite the fact that his hands had balled themselves into fists the moment Ryu began speaking.

"I was in the hospital," Ryu stated blandly, unable to think of a better way to begin, "with injuries caused by my father. Hayato helped me out." Ryu could barely hear Take's sharp intake of breath over the sound of Hayato's teeth grinding together next to him. He glanced over at him and saw residual anger flare across his face. With a sigh, he continued. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you guys earlier, but it wasn't something I was ready to talk about until now." There was a long pause.

"Are we allowed to ask you things?" Hyuuga wanted to know. Ryu hesitated, then nodded. _It's part of moving on,_ he told himself.

"We all knew something was up," Tsuchi offered, "we just weren't sure what it was." He glared at Hayato who shrugged.

"I never said I was going to tell you," he responded, glaring back at his friend. Ryu glanced between the two of them, confused. Take suddenly spoke up, his voice slightly choked.

"Why didn't you let the rest of us help you too, Ryu?" he demanded. "How long has you're dad been hurting you? Is it going to happen again?" Ryu swallowed and unconsciously shifted closer to Hayato. Forgetting about their earlier disagreements, the larger boy instinctively reached out beneath the table and grabbed Ryu's clammy hand. Gripping it firmly, he tried to lend the other boy whatever strength he needed. _This is really hard for him,_ he realized. Hayato was still angry and frustrated for a number of reasons, but he wasn't about to start being a _total_ ass.

"It's been happening ever since I was little. I've been to the hospital many times." Take looked like he was about to cry; Hyuuga and Tsuchi just looked furious. "Thanks to Hayato," Ryu continued, shooting his boyfriend a meaningful look, "I've left my house and I'm going to be living in an apartment."

"How are you managing that?" Hyuuga asked, impressed. Hayato's mind whirred into action; this was something he hadn't even considered. _Ryu doesn't have a job,_ he thought, _and I doubt his father is going to pay the rental fees for him._ All four boys focused on Ryu, waiting to hear how he was going to provide for himself without a family.

"I have an account, sort of like a trust fund that I have access to now since I'm 18. It was set up by my parents when I was a kid, but they can't withdraw it now that I'm of age. By law, I don't have to live at home either. Since my dad is involved with the police, he knows all this; he's not going to interfere. I'm sure of it." Ryu spoke with such conviction that it immediately put the other's minds at ease and they were all able to relax somewhat.

Feeling as though the bulk of the heavy conversation was coming to an end, Hayato withdrew his hand from Ryu's. The smaller boy frowned slightly, momentarily distracted by his boyfriend's seeming indifference. _When is this going to resolve itself?_ he wondered anxiously. _How long is it going to take for him to realize that he's not bad for me?_ Take, ever the observant one, immediately picked up on his friend's distress.

"What is it, Ryu?" he asked quietly. "Is something else wrong?" Ryu paused, but then shook his head. He felt that the current conflict between himself and Hayato needed to be fixed before the two of them brought their relationship out into the open. Take, noticing the firm look in Ryu's eyes, dropped the subject for the time being. The group ordered a round of soft-drinks from one of the workers and for almost an hour they hung out together as if nothing had happened. For Ryu, it was normal enough to make him relax almost completely; the only thing still bothering him was Hayato's consistently fake behavior. Trying to read through the layers of false smiles, he was still unable to see the utter turmoil that had overtaken his love.

_Ryu keeps looking at me,_ Hayato realized, staring down at the floor. _He- he must be upset. _The tall boy fidgeted as depression sunk into him again. It was almost as if he had post-traumatic stress syndrome or something. While he was throwing darts, or watching Take and Tsuchi argue, horrifying images would flare up before his eyes without warning. He could see Ryu being kicked, Ryu bleeding onto his clothes. His stomach kept clenching painfully with every onslaught of memories. _What is happening to me?!_ he shouted in his mind.

_Surely you know what,_ a tiny voice answered him. Hayato shuddered and stood up, receiving confused glances from his friends; Ryu's eyes had locked onto his and he couldn't break their gaze. _He blames you,_ the voice continued. Hayato jerked his head to the side and began shuffling towards the door.

"I just… need some fresh air…" he muttered when Hyuuga asked where he was going. Ryu bit back an angry yell and jammed his fists roughly into the pockets of his jeans. _That is it Hayato!_ he decided. _We are leaving, and we are going to talk about this! I need you to be yourself again, and I don't care what I have to do to make you come back to me! _Getting to his feet, he apologized to the guys for their sudden departure, and followed Hayato out of the café.


	3. Part 3: What He's Feeling

RyuXHayato FFS – 2,427 words (about)

What haunts us from our past

Part 3: What He's Feeling

"Alright Hayato, spit it out!" Ryu exclaimed, shoving the boy onto the couch in the living room. Ryu crossed his arms and stood stoically in front of his boyfriend, demanding an explanation for his current behavior. Beneath Ryu's rough exterior, he was actually hurt by Hayato's cold treatment of him. He clenched his fists in an attempt to quell the butterflies fluttering around in his chest. _Just talk to me,_ he pleaded silently. _You said that you loved me, right? So why won't you tell me what's wrong?_

"Ryu," Hayato whispered, shaking his head, "I can't do this." Ryu felt the pit of his stomach drop out and plunge into an icy sea of pain. Despite his resolve to be firm, he felt his eyes begin to water. Furiously brushing away the tears that threatened to overtake him, he glared down at the seated boy, pretending to be ignorant.

"What do you mean?" he asked dangerously. Hayato didn't look upset anymore, he just looked empty and sad.

"I can't hurt you Ryu," he murmured softly. "I can't give you what you want because I can't pay the price." Ryu stared at him, somewhat surprised by the direction the conversation was going.

"What are you talking about?" he asked again, this time more nicely. He saw Hayato look up at him and was shocked as his eyes flashed with pain and sorrow. Impulsively, Ryu moved forward to embrace him, only to be pushed away.

"I mean, I can't do that!" Hayato shouted, not in anger but in fear. "I can't get close to you Ryu! Because… when I- I do…" He gulped back a stutter and continued, "You make me lose control, and I just end up hurting you. I can't pay the price for that anymore; it's hurting both of us." He shuddered and leaned back into the couch cushions as though trying to disappear altogether. For a moment, he looked so tiny and distressed that Ryu's heart cracked a bit; he never wanted to see Hayato like that.

Careful not to move too close for fear of upsetting his boyfriend even more, Ryu sat on the edge of the couch and looked deep into Hayato's eyes, trying to convey his own feelings. Hayato was momentarily mesmerized by Ryu's beautiful face before the voice rudely slapped him back to reality. _You're slipping up already?_ it snickered. _How long is he going to last this time? You might as well start decorating funeral plots if you're going to do anything… _Hayato swallowed back the bile that threatened to come up at the thought of Ryu buried deep under the ground; lost to him for eternity.

"Hayato, can you listen to me please?" Ryu asked quietly. He was struggling to think of the right words to say; something that was the truth, but that wouldn't freak Hayato out _too_ much. "I'm not as fragile as you seem to think." He glared at the boy as he began to shake his face in disbelief. "I'm serious! Do you want me to explain to you exactly what I mean?!" He was getting upset now and jumped to his feet. With a fury, he began pacing back and forth in front of Hayato, who was quite taken aback.

"I have survived more physical pain than you could ever imagine!" he shouted. Hayato winced as his ears rang; his living room was very small and had poor acoustics. "It took my father hours… _hours_ to beat me into a condition where I needed medical attention! Not just a few punches and kicks, but _hundreds_! What you've seen is NOTHING! You only saw things when I was already injured! You have NO idea how much pain I can take!" Hayato was pushing back into the cushions again, this time in fear of his raging boyfriend. He had never seen Ryu so mad, with the exception of the time when he had beaten up his father.

"Do you seriously think that there is _anything_ you could _possibly_ do to me that is worse than that, 'cause there isn't Hayato! The ONLY reason I needed to go to the hospital Friday was because of my FATHER and NOT YOU!" He panted heavily, trying to regain his breath. His heart was beating erratically, like it was bursting to get free. He sighed, determined to finish before Hayato could interrupt him; he could see the other boy fumbling for words. "There's only one way you can truly cause me pain Hayato. There's a way you can hurt me so much, I'll surely die. But you don't seem to care about that. In fact, you're already doing it."

Hayato's face was blank as he registered what Ryu had said and it was obvious he didn't understand what Ryu meant. _But I'm not hurting you!_ he shouted silently. _I made myself stop! I won't even touch you, so what are you talking about?!_ Ryu watched as a look of utter confusion covered Hayato's face. _Really,_ Ryu thought, slightly amused through his hurt, _he can be so dense sometimes._

"You're hurting me right now Hayato," he whispered softly, "and I don't know how much more of it I can take before it breaks me." The larger boy watched in shock as Ryu sunk to his knees before him, tears streaming sloppily down his cheeks. Ignoring the voice that told him it was a bad idea, Hayato couldn't stop himself from reaching out and embracing the one he loved. Pulling Ryu close to his chest, he could feel the smaller boy's body shudder as sobs racked his slender frame. _What have I done?_ he moaned to himself. This was possibly the worst reaction he could have anticipated and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

"Do- on't lea- ave… me!" Ryu choked, and Hayato felt his heart breaking. "I lo- ove you-u!" Then there was a hacking cough and Ryu pulled himself from Hayato's arms with a violent jerk. Clearing his throat once more, he wiped his eyes on the back of his eyes and tried to calm down. Still unsure, Hayato just waited for Ryu to regain his composure and didn't try to comfort him again. Finally, after several minutes of silence, Ryu had returned to normal except his voice and expression had taken on a dejected quality.

"If you don't want to be around me anymore, then I'll just go. If you don't love me anymore, then I was just an idiot to think you did." Hayato stared at him in shock, appalled that he would think that. Hadn't he shown time and time again that there was no other person in the world for him than Ryu? For once, the ever present voice in his head remained silent. Ryu stood up slowly and made to leave.

"RYU!" Hayato shouted, this time causing the other boy to wince. "I do love you! Why would you think otherwise?!" Ryu turned back to look at him, still with a blank expression on his face.

"Then why won't you accept that I love you too? And that you were in no way at fault for my injuries? Why can't you believe me when I say that I'm not some porcelain doll? I want to _be_ with you Hayato, in all ways! Equal partners, not just some toy for you to baby and carry around!" Suddenly, Ryu took a step towards the couch and the look on his face changed to one of aggression. "I can be just as strong and dangerous as you, maybe even more." Collapsing the distance between them in just two quick strides, he shoved Hayato back against the couch and pinned him down, straddling his waist and holding him tightly by the wrists. "I can be just as rough!" And with that, he slammed his lips up against Hayato's, almost smashing their teeth together with the force of his kiss.

Hayato was so unprepared for Ryu's sudden attack that he could do very little beside allow it to happen. Within moments, the voice was screaming inside his head, telling him that as soon as he broke through his control, he was just going to hurt Ryu again. Hayato struggled to disengage himself, but without success. Ryu's grip on him was too powerful and he couldn't free his arms or stand. He tried to force the boy out of his mouth, but this also was a failure and he heard himself groan involuntarily as Ryu's tongue began to rub against his own. He could feel Ryu smirking into the kiss.

"What, you like this?" he asked, pulling back slightly. Hayato glared at him.

"When I break free of you, I could hurt you, you idiot! Don't you care about that?!" he shouted. Ryu frowned in an amused way.

"I see you still don't understand what I said Hayato," he whispered into the larger boy's ear, making shivers of pleasure trickle through him. "You're not going to do anything because I'm not going to let you. You're not getting free!" And with that, he forced Hayato's head back yet again with an aggressive kiss; he didn't stop to allow the other boy to breathe or speak, and it wasn't long before Hayato was weakly gasping for breath.

The larger boy had to admit it: he had never felt more powerless in his life, at least not physically. He struggled and struggled, but he couldn't budge Ryu an inch. Part of him was impressed, and part was annoyed at his own failure to escape, especially when he was trying with all his might. _Since when is Ryu this strong?_ he wondered. It was then that he started to believe what the boy had said to him; maybe Ryu wasn't really as weak as he seemed. Even though he was still recovering from his injuries, he had no trouble whatsoever keeping Hayato captive.

Hayato shuddered as Ryu bit down on his bottom lip and then licked the bruised skin. He was out of his mouth now, moving down the larger boy's neck with sharp pecks and nips that made Hayato yelp in surprise. Smiling, Ryu flicked his tongue along the underside of his boyfriend's jaw and trailed it up to his ear. Hayato moaned loudly as he felt the sensitive skin of his ear being stimulated, sending erratic pulses of pleasure into his gut. Suddenly Ryu sighed and pulled back; Hayato looked up at him, panting slightly and confused. It surprised him to realize that he didn't want the other boy to stop, and the voice was growing fainter with every passing moment.

"You know Hayato," Ryu said sorrowfully, "there's only so much I can do when I have to focus on restraining you as well. You have two options: either I let you go and you behave yourself, or I'm going to have to tie you up. It's your choice." Hayato's eyes widened as he saw an evil smirk split Ryu's face. _I think he'd actually do it too,_ he realized. _Not that I'd mind… wait, WHAT?! What am I thinking?! I'm not letting him just do whatever he wants with me!_ he told himself, though a small part of his brain disagreed.

"I'll behave," Hayato acquiesced hurriedly. Ryu looked skeptical.

"No running away? No fighting me or pushing me back?" Hayato nodded. "Ok then," Ryu said, starting to release him, "but I'm warning you: you won't like the consequences if you do!" As soon as Ryu's hands were no longer occupied, he used them to press Hayato flat against the back of the couch and then to pull off his shirt. Hayato waited apprehensively as his shirt was removed, still fighting a battle in his mind. He didn't want to do anything that might hurt Ryu, but at the same time the boy's actions were making it difficult for him to control himself. He moaned again as Ryu began layering soft kisses across his chest, playing with his nipples until they hardened in excitement. It was then that he realized there was only one thing he wanted more than anything at that moment.

He wanted the boy in front of him, the one who was plaguing him with his teasing lips. The one who still had a battered cheekbone, but also strong hands that were gripping onto his hips now; the one and only person he had ever fallen in love with. He wanted Ryu, and he wanted him NOW! Completely disregarding his previous hesitation, Hayato reached out to his boyfriend and locked his arms around his slender waist. Ryu winced inwardly at the expected pain but kept his face straight; it was bearable, and it was worth it for what he was about to receive.

Not wasting any time now, Hayato pulled Ryu's face up to his own again and kissed him so passionately that Ryu felt as if his mind was going to explode with miniature suns. He could feel Hayato's large hands sliding down his back and under his shirt as he began to pull it off. Wriggling around so it would slip off faster, Ryu immediately resumed attacking the boy as soon as they were both shirtless. He lightly dragged his fingers across the muscled plains of Hayato's chest as he began kissing his neck and smiled as he heard the boy release yet another undignified groan.

Leaning his neck back to allow Ryu better access, Hayato was met with a mesmerizing sight. Before him there appeared a shirtless god, with lightly tanned skin and a toned torso. His breath hitched in his chest as he saw Ryu look up at him with a smile; his beautiful face was shining with a light Hayato had never seen before and he knew at once that he would do anything to keep it there. He felt a sudden desire to kneel before the boy who was still straddling his lap, and to promise his eternal servitude; he was that captivated by his companion.

"What do you want?" he asked softly and meaningfully. Ryu leaned down once more and kissed him gently on the tip of his lips, barely brushing them, almost like angel wings.

"I want you," he replied, just as softly. Hayato paused for a moment but then made the mistake of looking into Ryu's deep, loving eyes; now there was no going back. He responded with one word as he stood up, holding Ryu snug in his arms.

"Bedroom."


	4. Part 4: Love Me Always

RyuXHayato FF – 3,223 words (about)

What haunts us from our past

Part 4: Love Me Always

Holding Ryu's light frame easily in his arms, Hayato carried him into his bedroom and closed the door behind them. As he walked towards the bed, he found himself staring into the smaller boy's face, completely mesmerized by his beauty and elation. He was so distracted that he wasn't really watching where he was going, and therefore tripped over a pile of clothes in the middle of the room. Stumbling forwards, he conveniently fell so that Ryu landed on his mattress, and he himself landed on top. Underneath him, Ryu giggled.

"You're such a klutz sometimes," he whispered. Crossing his arms behind Hayato's neck, he pulled their faces close together and picked up where they had left off in the living room. It was clear now that Ryu was no longer in control, and his heart pounded erratically in his chest as his boyfriend took command of the situation. _Not that I mind,_ he added silently. _He's incredibly sexy when he's being aggressive…_

Now, Hayato was the one trailing feather-light kisses down Ryu's chest and making him moan in pleasure. Ryu blushed slightly as he felt himself becoming aroused, a rosy red tint staining his cheeks. Hayato grinned at him when he noticed and leaned in to kiss him deeply in the mouth, while at the same time bringing his knee up to rub between the boy's legs. Ryu bit his lip, not wanting to make embarrassing noises, but it felt so _good_.

"Come on Ryu," Hayato murmured seductively in his ear. "I don't mind hearing you. Or are you trying to pretend you don't like this?" He thrust his knee experimentally against Ryu's crotch and was satisfied as his boyfriend released a sharp gasp. He quickly used the opportunity to push his way back into the other boy's mouth, completely enjoying himself as Ryu emitted several more unrestrained moans as he touched him. Hayato couldn't help himself; he knew that this step was going to take their relationship to the next level, that it would change it entirely. And he knew that right at that moment he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside the smaller boy and give them both intense pleasure, but at the same time, he wanted their first time to be special; he wanted to do it right.

If Ryu was honest with himself, he was actually getting a bit nervous. Yes, he had wanted this, but he hadn't really planned things out this far. He wasn't exactly overly experienced when it came to things like sex, and he wasn't confident in what he was supposed to do. _What if I can't please him?_ he wondered suddenly. The uncomfortable possibility coursed through him and he felt his body tense slightly despite Hayato's continued ministrations. Above him, the larger boy paused for a moment as he noticed the change.

"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly concerned. "We can stop…" He knew he didn't really want to anymore, but he wasn't about to force himself on the boy he loved. Seeing Ryu shake his head, he felt momentarily relieved. "Then what is it?" Ryu took a deep breath.

"Hayato, I'm still a virgin." He looked away, not sure if he wanted to see the expression Hayato was surely about to make, and was surprised when he felt the other boy's lips at his ear.

"Honto ni?" Hayato asked, smiling. Ryu nodded again and Hayato couldn't help feeling more excited. _This is actually perfect,_ he thought.

"What is it?" Ryu asked, slightly confused by the unexpected reaction. _There's no way…_

"I'm just really glad," Hayato explained, "that you are too." Ryu gaped up at him, honestly shocked.

"Wait, you've never done it?! But you've got girls around you all the time!" he exclaimed. Hayato frowned.

"What girls?!" he shouted. "I haven't been around any girls since we've started going out!"

"I don't know," Ryu answered, blushing slightly. "It's just, when we would go out before, in a group with the guys, girls always seemed really into you. I just assumed you'd gone out with them before…" Hayato looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Well…" he admitted reluctantly, "before I met you, I did go out with a couple girls, but we never made it this far or anything."

"But, still pretty far?" Ryu asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Maybe," Hayato answered evasively. He looked down at his boyfriend with a serious expression and stared him right in the eyes. "I want you to know this, ok? I've never loved anyone before, Ryu. You're the first person that I ever really wanted to do this with, and the fact that it's your first time doesn't bother me at all. That would make me a hypocrite, don't you think?" He smiled and Ryu felt his heart melt somewhat at his words.

"Ok," he told him, also smiling. "You're the first person I've ever loved too." Ryu let his hands slide down Hayato's back and come to rest on his hips. Rubbing his thumbs gently across the soft skin, he was temporarily mesmerized by the way Hayato's muscles shifted with every slight movement he made. Soon, urged back to his original task by Ryu's light touch, Hayato continued on kissing his neck, making sure to suck and nip at the boy's sensitive skin. Soon Ryu was groaning again, and the sound just made Hayato even harder by the second.

"You know something?" Ryu moaned breathily, surprising the larger boy. "You're really good at that, even if it's your first time." Hayato tried to hide his broad grin.

"Of course!" was all he said before silencing Ryu for good with the aggressive use of his mouth and tongue. He had already decided to take things slowly, even though he felt his body protesting with every fiber. He wanted Ryu so bad at that moment. Pulling back slightly, he felt himself react to the sight of the smaller boy stretched out beneath him. Hayato could feel his heart pounding in his chest; his nerves screaming in anticipation of what they were going to do. Ryu panted slightly, his mouth open and a glazed look in his eyes. To Hayato, his skin sparkled subtly with a light layer of sweat and he was absolutely sure he had never seen anything so appealing in his life.

Ryu watched as Hayato's eyes raked across his exposed flesh and he felt himself blush uncontrollably. The larger boy's gaze was so full of passion and love that it made his heart want to burst; he had never felt so needed before. He was sure that here was a person who wanted to be with him, despite everything he had been put through. And he felt so safe, with Hayato's arms wrapped around him, that his previous insecurities vanished. Though it seemed longer to the both of them, only a breath of time had passed while they stared into each other's eyes before they were once again kissing passionately.

Feeling down towards the smaller boy's waist, Hayato realized they were both still wearing their pants. _Those will have to go,_ he decided with a smirk. Slowly, he un-zippered Ryu's pants and pulled them off, not without difficulty. Getting up, he then proceeded to remove his own pants, followed by his boxers, and finally turned to do the same to Ryu, only to find that the boy was already naked, his boxers on the floor. Hayato smirked as Ryu glared up at him, as if he knew what he was about to say.

"You seem a bit eager," Hayato pointed out, still smiling. Any further comments he might have had were cut short as Ryu yanked him forcefully back onto the bed and occupied his mouth with an extremely heated kiss.

"Just shut up, would you?" Ryu panted as they pulled apart.

"Gladly." Hayato moved himself so that he was positioned between Ryu's legs, gently spreading them apart with his hands. Ryu winced slightly as he felt his sore muscles ache, but he ignored the pain and focused on the way Hayato's eyes glistened in the half-light that managed to peek in through the window. Suddenly realizing they were missing something important, he glanced around the room and spotted a small bottle of lotion on Hayato's bedside table. Grabbing it, he thrust it at his boyfriend who seemed momentarily confused, but then quickly understood and took the offered bottle without question. After thoroughly coating his fingers with its contents, Hayato set the lotion aside for the moment and leaned in to kiss Ryu deeply on the mouth.

"Are you ready?" he asked, wanting to make sure the boy was as prepared as possible. Ryu just nodded and turned his head to the side slightly, as though either too embarrassed or too scared to watch. Taking a deep breath, Hayato slowly slipped his first finger into Ryu's hole and waited for the boy to adjust. Ryu's breathing hitched slightly as the finger inside of him moved around slightly, but overall it didn't hurt too badly. _At least not as bad as I imagined it would,_ he thought. He indicated that Hayato could continue and waited as the second finger was inserted and then pushed oppositely of the first in an effort to stretch him as much as possible. Grinding his teeth slightly at the sensation, he eventually relaxed and Hayato pushed the third finger inside of him.

As Hayato pulled out and grabbed the lotion again, Ryu momentarily felt as though his legs had turned to Jell-O. He definitely felt stretched, and in a way he had never experienced before, but at the same time, his aroused body was already mourning the loss of the 'stuffed' feeling it had associated with having Hayato's fingers inside him. It was only seconds before Hayato was once again positioned and ready between Ryu's legs, one last inquiring look in his eyes before they began. Unwilling to back out now that they had come so far, and with his body craving this down to his very bones, Ryu nodded and braced himself, his eyes shut tight.

_Shit!_ Ryu thought, unable to keep his muscles from automatically clenching as Hayato pushed all the way into him. The larger boy was much bigger than three fingers, and Ryu felt himself straining as his muscles were stretched to their limit. He clenched his jaw tight but was unable to stop the whimper of pain that escaped his lips. Above him, Hayato was panting from the unbelievable sensation of having himself fully encased in Ryu's warm body. Upon hearing the noise issued from the boy beneath him, he looked down and was instantly filled with remorse.

_Oh God, Ryu!_ he thought, beginning to panic. He could see pain etched in his boyfriend's face, but a hand came up and covered his lips before he could say anything. Slowly, Ryu opened his eyes and relaxed his face. Hayato watched as some of the tension left the smaller boy's body and felt as the walls clenched around him began to relax. Ryu's breathing slowed slightly and he dropped his hand from Hayato's mouth, giving him a slight nod.

Hesitantly at first, Hayato pulled himself out and thrust back into Ryu's body as gently as he could manage. Even at a slow speed, he felt as though his nerves were on fire with each pleasurable shock that wracked his body. His breath hitched in his throat as he tried to speak.

"You're so- tight… Ryu," he managed in between ragged breaths. Ryu managed a small smile and then went back to focusing on relaxing himself even more. _This isn't too bad,_ he told himself as he felt Hayato thrust forward for what felt like the dozenth time now. Truthfully, the sensation was becoming somewhat nice even, and Ryu was able to loosen up a bit. Each time Hayato pushed himself back inside Ryu's body, it was easier and easier to ignore the pain.

Hayato's mind was slowly crumbling as a more instinctual side of himself gained control. Going at the pace they were, he felt like he would be unable to achieve what he wanted. Almost unconsciously, he began to steadily speed up, pulling out and thrusting back in with renewed vigor. To his satisfaction, they were both panting now and a glazed look covered his eyes. Ryu looked mouthwatering to Hayato; his mouth slightly open, his skin glistening, the shallow rise and fall of his chest as he gasped for air. Suddenly, Ryu's body arched off the bed and he emitted a high pitched cry, almost indistinguishable from a scream.

With Hayato's last rocking motion, Ryu had felt him slip slightly deeper inside of him, grazing a bundle of nerves that, when thrust against, caused his very muscles to spasm in pleasure. Momentarily, he felt that his body was out of his control as an electric jolt shot through him and he was briefly lifted off the bed. It was there and gone in an instant, and as he fell back to the mattress and slowly regained his senses, he realized Hayato and he had stopped moving. Glancing above him, he saw the worried face of his boyfriend hovering inches from his face.

"What?" he asked, confused. "Why did you stop?"

"Why did you scream?" Hayato countered. Ryu just stared at him.

"I screamed?" he repeated.

"Well, sort of," Hayato explained, looking both embarrassed and concerned. "Are you ok?" Ryu was still trying to figure out when he had screamed. _I guess I just didn't notice._

"I'm great," he breathed with a smile. "Can you do that again?" Hayato blinked.

"Do what?"

"What you did just now. It felt unbelievable." Hayato's face split into a wide grin as he realized Ryu had cried out of pleasure and not pain. Thinking for a moment, he pulled back slightly and slipped his arms beneath Ryu's slender waist so that his lower back was slightly off the bed but his shoulders still rested comfortably. _This way I'll have better leverage_, he thought smugly.

"Let me see…" he smirked, "this?" He thrust forward with as much strength as he could muster and this time Ryu heard himself scream.

Getting back his steady rhythm, Hayato decided that he quite liked the sound of Ryu's screams. Now that he had found the secret to unlocking them, he was eager to hear what other sounds the usually quiet boy could produce. As he continued to move, Hayato searched for more sensitive areas of Ryu's body that he could caress or kiss to make this more enjoyable.

Ryu, for his part, was positive that he had never experienced anything this intense before; either pain or pleasure. Every push from Hayato was a direct hit to whatever it was inside of him that was making him feel this way; as though he was having the life screwed out of him. If his injuries were hurting him, he couldn't feel it. All he could feel was how close he was getting to his release. That, and how Hayato had begun to use his tongue to stimulate the sensitive skin around his nipples; how Hayato's hands, both gentle and rough, had begun to stroke him in time to every pounding thrust of his hips. In short, Ryu felt as though he was about to explode.

Hayato knew that Ryu was close to losing it, and for some reason, the knowledge that he was the one to make him feel good enough to do so was getting Hayato close as well. Abandoning Ryu's chest, the larger boy moved his mouth to a spot just below the smaller boy's jaw-line and began sucking on the skin there as he simultaneously sped up his other actions. Rocking them back and forth quickly, powerfully, and deeply, he knew it would be only a matter of moments before they both came. The unbearable hot, tight friction from being inside Ryu's body, in addition to the clenching and unclenching of the boy's muscles around him, combined with the electrifying moans and cries he was releasing made it impossible to last any longer. Capturing Ryu's lips in one last fierce, open mouthed kiss, Hayato sent them both over the edge.

Ryu shrieked in ecstasy as he felt his body reach the epitome of sexual gratification. His eyesight flashed a blinding white, his body flashed a blinding heat, and his brain was temporarily unable to register anything other than the hyper-intense sensation of bliss and completion.

Hayato felt himself release into Ryu, and at the same time was unable to feel anything at all because his senses were so entirely consumed by the electrical surge racing from his abdomen, down his legs to his toes, and up his torso to his ears and the tips of his fingers. Aftershocks raced through him and he felt his body collapse as he surrendered to the satisfied feeling assaulting him from all sides. Both boys laid motionless except for the occasional involuntary twitch of an appendage, panting and gasping in an attempt to regain their breath.

Finally, Hayato gathered himself enough to slowly pull himself out of Ryu and lay beside him on the bed rather than on top of him where his dead weight was surely making it hard for the smaller boy to breathe.

"Well?" he sighed, completely exhausted. Ryu, who was still panting, turned on his side to face his boyfriend, a dazed expression plastered across his face. Slowly, he split into an ear-to-ear grin.

"That- you… were incredible," he breathed, leaning forward to kiss Hayato sweetly on the mouth. Hayato's mouth twitched slightly at the corners, threatening to break into either a smile or a smirk of its own.

"I'm glad… you think… so," he managed, stifling a few yawns. His eyes were drooping shut against his will. Losing the battle to keep them open, Ryu watched in fascination as Hayato unwillingly drifted off to sleep, one arm still trapped beneath the smaller boy's waist.

Rolling back onto his back, Ryu stared up at the ceiling, thinking about he felt after sex with Hayato. He thought about the sex itself and his grin widened. He was giddy, and tired, and oh so in love. Glancing around for the covers, he noticed them bunched in a pile at the foot of the bed. Reaching down with one long arm, he grabbed hold of the top blanket and flapped it a few times until it was straightened enough to drape over the both of them. Curling up onto his side again, Ryu nestled himself into the crook of Hayato's arm and up against his warm chest. Brushing a few strands of hair from his sleeping boyfriend's face, Ryu leaned in once more to kiss Hayato on the mouth before tucking his head beneath the larger boy's chin and closing his eyes.

As Ryu too began to drift off, he felt the first stirrings of soreness from the various injuries dappling his body. Knowing he would have plenty to deal with regarding his current state once Hayato was awake and coherent, he chose to ignore the achy feelings for now and simply go to sleep. Inhaling deeply the other boy's musky, intoxicating scent, he did just that.


End file.
